


Tails, a través del espejo

by usuario99



Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, And trust issues too, Awkward Crush, Betrayal, But she was quite heroic, Childhood Trauma, Cultural References, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Fiona had a hard childhood, Gaslighting, Ghosts, Hallucinations, He takes his duty to heart, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scourge exploited her issues, Scourge is abusive, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, She was a field medic after all, Suicide Attempt, Tails is Depressed, Talking Alone, Talking to an Alter Ego, Their relationship makes no sense otherwise, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Emotional Tension, War, War Trauma, too much perhaps
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuario99/pseuds/usuario99
Summary: Un tiempo después de que Fiona Fox se fue de los Combatientes por la Libertad y se fue con Scourge, Tails está solo en su casa y enfrenta sus peores temores. Ambientado en los cómics de Archie-Sonic. Algo así como un análisis tanto de Fiona como de Tails, con Scourge siendo mostrado como el bastardo que es en realidad.
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Miles "Tails" Prower, Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog (abusive/toxic), Fiona Fox/Sonic the Hedgehog, Past Fiona Fox/Sonic the Hedgehog, Past/One-sided Fiona Fox/Miles "Tails" Prower





	Tails, a través del espejo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tails through the looking glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501933) by [usuario99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuario99/pseuds/usuario99). 



> Okay... Tuve la idea de escribir una historia de miedo para Halloween, a pesar de no ser fan de esa fiesta en absoluto. Sin embargo, la idea pronto empezó a mutar y se convirtió en una historia que no daba miedo en lo más mínimo, algo más parecido a una reflexión sobre el miedo mismo y otras cosas... ¿Saben qué? Mejor empiezo a contar la historia de una vez por todas.

Tails está volviendo a su casa/taller luego de compartir una noche de cine con sus amigos y colegas de los Combatientes por la Libertad. Dada la época del año en la que estaban, la película que vieron fue una de terror... o se suponía que lo era: el zorro de dos colas se había pasado las dos horas enteras aburrido como un hongo, y tuvo que resistir la tentación de señalar todos y cada uno de los elementos y eventos flagrantemente inverosímiles y absurdos en la película de clase B que Sonic eligió tan sabiamente.

Si sus amigos intentaban hacer que experimente la "sensación única e irrepetible" de ver una película de terror, nunca lo lograrían. De ningún modo lo asustarían. No después de haber visto cosas mucho peores, con sus propios ojos, durante años.

Los recuerdos de gente robotizada o asesinada delante suyo, junto con todos aquellos a quienes vio por última vez yéndose de Knothole en una misión contra Robotnik... Tails logra hacer a un lado esos recuerdos, arrastrarlos hasta algún lejano rincón de su mente y sellarlos bien, para volver a tener esa radiante y alegre sonrisa, la que siempre luce sin importar lo que pase.

Hablando de sonreír, Sonic debería haber elegido una película de _Scary Movie_ : se habrían reído a carcajadas en vez de estar asustados, también habría sido una experiencia de mejor calidad, y habría sido adecuado para la época del año de todos modos. Además, ¿Qué mejor que la risa para combatir el miedo?

Una vez dentro de taller, Tails afloja sus pulseras de metal y se quita los guantes. Debido al trabajo manual que suele hacer con las máquinas en el taller, las puntas de sus dedos ya tienen callos; sus manos también están llenas de cortes superficiales, junto con algunos otros cortes más profundos; tienen varias quemaduras superficiales, en su mayoría causadas por accidentes tontos con el soldador, y también una quemadura de ácido cubriendo el dorso de su mano derecha, que por un largo tiempo quedará sin pelo cubriéndolo. Luego, él procede a preparar todo para darse un baño.

Unos minutos después, ya está cayendo agua caliente en la ducha, y el baño está lleno de vapor. Hay un tocadiscos apoyado en una repisa y protegido de la humedad, y está reproduciendo música de un disco de vinilo.

[ **Banda Sonora:** _Claro de Luna_ – **Claude Debussy** ]

Tails había construido ese tocadiscos a partir de chatarra (como suele hacer con muchas cosas en su taller), luego había descargado canciones en su computadora y había transferido esas canciones a discos de vinilo también fabricados por él, sólo para poder escucharlas con ese legendario sonido del que tanto había escuchado hablar. El zorro se está cepillando los dientes antes de darse el baño e irse a dormir, pero al terminar, sólo se queda mirándose en el espejo...

Al otro lado de ese espejo, él ve a una zorra roja mobiana acercándose a él desde un costado y abrazándolo. Sus manos están manchadas de aceite de motor, pero al Tails del espejo no parece importarle.

"Acabo de terminar de reparar tu avión." Le dice la zorra roja.

"¿Tan rápido, Fiona?" Responde el Tails del espejo.

"Sólo era una pieza del motor que estaba un poco fuera de lugar, y eso dejaba que el aceite se filtrara. No fue difícil de encontrar."

En el mundo real, Esa zorra llamada Fiona solía llevar un leotardo blanco y amarillo; lucía un poco demasiado revelador, pero no hacía sentir incómodo a Tails, especialmente cuando Bunnie ya llevaba un atuendo parecido desde que tenía memoria; ella también tenía un moño amarillo atado a su cabello, en la coronilla. Un día, ella traicionó a los Combatientes por la Libertad y se fue con Scourge, el doble malvado de Sonic, y unos días después ella fue vista con ropa que evidentemente fue elegida por su nuevo novio y lamentablemente la hacía lucir como una prostituta: una blusa negra escotada sin mangas; pantalones de cuero bastante apretados; dos cinturones negros con tachuelas, más bien flojas y cruzadas; guantes de codo negros; botas negras con punta de acero, y el mismo moño que solía llevar en el cabello. Sin embargo, ahora la Fiona imaginada por Tails en el espejo lleva un atuendo totalmente distinto: tiene el mismo leotardo blanco y amarillo que tenía antes de irse del equipo, pero también lleva una campera de cuero negra con bordes amarillos, y pantalones negros aremangados de tal manera que sus piernas y rodillas están al descubierto pero sus muslos no; lleva botas pesadas con punta de acero pero negras y amarilas, y guantes marrones sin dedos; todavía lleva su moño amarillo en la cabeza pero lo usa para atar una cola de caballo y las puntas de la cinta son visibles desde afuera. [basado en algunos diseños hechos por los usuarios de DeviantArt _SapphireD_ ( sapphired/art/New52-Fiona-669746282) y _MetalPandora_ ( metalpandora/art/Collab-Fiona-Fox-redesign-780221225)].

"Bueno, el avión tuvo esa fuga de aceite por todo un mes, ¡Y en todo ese tiempo no pude encontrarla!"

"Puede que buscar pequeños detalles simplemente no sea tu fuerte."

"¿Y es tu punto fuerte porque estudias Medicina y esa habilidad es muy necesaria cuando trabajas como doctora?" El Tails del espejo la mira directamente a los ojos.

*gasp* "¿Fui tan obvia al intentar alardear sin que te des cuenta?"

"Jeje... Por cierto, tengo un regalo para vos. Está sobre la mesa."

"¿Qué? ¿Esa pila de hojas?"

"Fijate lo que tienen escrito, y quizás te resulte interesante."

Al otro lado del espejo, Fiona se va del baño, sólo para volver un rato después.

"Es... Es un _paper_ científico." Le dice, confundida, al Tails del espejo.

"Es sobre algo de Medicina, una posible cura para el Síndrime de Imuno-Deficiencia Neuronal." Responde tímidamente el zorro de dos colas, mirando al suelo y a un costado. "Creí que te interesaría. No quise darte algo muy cursi; por el contrario, quise darte algo relacionado con... Bueno, con lo inteligente que sos, y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió-"

El Tails del espejo es sorprendido por Fiona abrazándolo otra vez y besándolo.

"Gracias, Miles. Y no te preocupes: me doy cuenta de tu intención, y también diste en el clavo con el regalo."

Él se vuelve hacia ella, y ambos se dan otro beso. Mientras tanto, el Tails del mundo real no hace más que mirar con una sonrisa triste...

"Miralos a esos dos, tan felices juntos..." Dice, aparentemente desde la nada, alguien cuya voz tiene el mismo timbre que la de él. "Ahora mismo, vos podrías ser parte de ese escena, si no hubieras sido tan patético." Pero su tono es más burlón, y también mas siniestro.

Tails mira a un costado del espejo y que a alguien que luce casi exactamente igual que él: tiene pelaje más espeso, más birllante y de color más claro, igual que su forma de Turbo Tails, pero no tiene el conjunto rojo de guantes y capa, y el iris de sus ojos es rojo. Tails se da la vuelta y ve que ese ser también está en el mundo real.

"¿Quién sos vos? ¡¿Cómo hiciste para meterte acá?!"

"¡Eh! ¡Yo soy vos! Ten un pocó más de respeto por ti mismo, al menos."

"Te pareces a mi forma Súper."

"Sé que crees que Turbo Tails es tu forma Súper. Pero no es así son dos cosas separadas... Y me ofendes al asumir que soy tu forma Turbo."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Con cincuenta Anillos de Poder, alcanzas tu forma Turbo. Pero yo soy tu forma Súper, la que sólo se puede alcanzar con las siete Esmeraldas Caos."

Al zorro de dos colas no le sienta muy bien ver a ese ser parecido a su propia forma Súper pero como una persona separada de él mismo: Knuckles le había dicho que ver tales cosas nunca es buena señal y suele implicar un estado emocional inestable en la que probablemente está perdiendo el control sobre sus propios poderes Caos.

"Así que... Sos un producto de mi imaginación." Él deduce

"Sí, lo soy." Responde "SúperTails". "Y no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me avergüenza serlo."

"¿Pero qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué ahora te apareces aquí y aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para señalar defectos que supuestamente tengo?"

"'¡Porque vos en verdad tenés esos defectos!"

"¿Y qué tal si me explicás cuánles son? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Qué hice para motivar que mi propia forma Súper venga a insultarme?"

SúperTails, aparentemente hastiado, cierra los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz mientras niega con la cabeza. "Es asombroso lo tonto que podés ser. "Coeficiente Intelectual de 300" un carajo." Se quita la mano de la cara y vuelve a mirar a Tails. *sigh* "En fin... Supongo que tendré que armarme de paciencia y contarte esto como si fueras un nenito de cinco años. ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en por qué Fiona nos traicionó?"

Tails momentáneamente es sorprendido por la pregunta, pero esto no dura mucho. "Admito que nunca pensé en ello en profundidad."

"Pues ya es hora de que les des buen uso a ese prodigioso cerebro tuyo. ¿Te conformarás con una imagen superficial de Fiona? Recuerda su comportamiento durante los meses que ella pasó en el equipo."

"Bueno... Parecía un poco distante."

"¿Y sabés algo sobre su pasado?"

"Sólo algunas cosas que Mighty nos contó: él había conocido a Fiona unos años antes, ella y la hermana gemela de Nack Weasel sobrevivían robando tesoros de templos abandonados."

"Como pdés ver, ella no fue tan feliz como vos y los deás aldeanos de Knothole en su infancia. Sin mencionar que ella estuvo en prisiones de Robotnik y fue usada para crear un robot infiltrador. ¿Todas esas cosas horribles que tuviste que ver durante la guerra? Ella seguramente las sufrió en carne propia. Ahora, ¿Te acordás de lo que dijo cuando nos traicionó? Ya sabes, "no poder confiar en nadie", "la supervivencia de los más aptos" y toda esa basura."

"Sí."

"Compara eso con la dura infancia que tuvo."

"Sí... Puede que haya habido más de uno que traicionó su confianza. Ella siempre creyó que sus padres la abandonaron, a pesar de que eso jamás se confirmó, ya que sus padres siguen desaparecidos."

"Ahí lo tienes: ella tenía miedo de que eso le pasara otra vez.-"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué pensaría eso?"

"¡Porque su pasado empezó a salir a la luz, y todos empezaron a mirarla con malos ojos! ¡¿No lo recuerdas?! ¿No recuerdas cuán incómoda se sentía al tener que hablar sobre su pasado?"

"Cierto... No estábamos acusándola de nada, pero ella lucía y sonaba como si pensara que lo estábamos haciendo."

"Precisamente. Ahora dime..." SúperTails pone una mano en su hombro y empieza a sonar más amigable. "¿Qué pensás de la idea de tener una relación romántica con ella?"

"¿Hablas de tener esa relación **ahora**?"

SúperTails hace una risa corta que no es burlona esta vez. "Oh, no claro que no. Hacer eso realidad sería una tarea hercúlea, eso es seguro. No, hablo de tener una relación con ella **antes** de que nos traicionara... Sólo un pequeño ejercicio, pensar en retrospectiva un poco."

"Si a eso te refieres... Por un tiempo pensé... Bueno, que habría alguna forma de hacerlo funcionar. Pero ahora veo que habría sido totalmente inapropiado-"

SúperTails súbitamente e empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡Eh! ¡No es gracioso!"

"Pero por supuesto que lo es." Dice SúperTails, sonando serio y enojado de nuevo. "Segoramente ahora decís eso por la diferencia de edad. Pero viste gente siendo robotizada o asesinada justo delante tuyo, perdiste amigos por culpa de Robotnik, entrenaste para pelear desde que tu cuerpo y mente te lo permitieron, creciste en un mundo hundido en una guerra que te endureció, por eso todavía tenés una disciplina cuasi-militar, hiciste con tu infancia cosas que muchos otros niños ni siquiera habrían soñado con hacer, alcanzaste niveles de poder Caos tan altos que por un momento tuviste el destino del mundo entero en tus manos, también tuviste que llevar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros incluso sin tener ese poder o sin saber que lo tenías... Y tuviste que matar a alguien una vez."

Ahora Tails quiere llorar, luego de que SúperTails lo obligue a rememorar los horrorres de la guerra otra vez, y especialmente cuando, al final de su monólogo, esa encarnación de su propio poder lo hace recordar ese evento en particular...

"Lo que pasó con Auto-Fiona no cuenta, "Super": la destruí por accidente, estaba peleando por mi vida, y ella era sólo un robot-"

"Ahora lo dices, ahora podés usar la razón y verlo todo, pero está claro que lo que sentiste en ese preciso momento... Lo que sentiste no te dejó usar la razón. En verdad, no sólo sentiste que casi habías perdido la vida, también sentiste que acababas de matar a alguien. ¿O me equivoco?"

"N- No..."

"Aw, no te sientas mal... Es mejor enfrentar el pasado, ¿Te lo han dicho? Desafortunadamente, tu amada Fiona no aprendió esa lección. Scourge impidió que lo hiciera."

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?"

"Ya habíamos acordado que Fiona probablemente se sentía desesperada poco antes de traicionarnos. Sentía que todo se venía abajo, que todo el mundo desconfiaba de ella otra vez, que ella iba a perderlo todo... Si alguien apareciera de pronto en su vida, ofreciéndole una fácil vía de escape de todo eso, ¿Cómo crees que ella habría reaccionado?"

"Habría sido muy vulnerable. Si esa persona hubiera tenido la habilidad necesaria, ella habría obedecido a todo lo que le dijera, sin pensarlo dos veces- Espera..."

"¿Qué? ¿Lo estás viendo ahora?"

"Sí... Scourge fue esa persona."

"Pues deberías haber visto eso hace mucho tiempo, idiota."

"¡¿Pero cómo?! ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido?"

"Sabés todo esto porque conociste a Fiona, la viste, conviviste con ella. Pero estabas tan obsesionado con ella y tenías tan nublado tu juicio que jamás pudiste hacer dos más dos... Y la traicionaste."

"Okay, ya no sé de qué carajo estás hablando. No traicioné a Fiona, ¡Jamás lo habría hecho!"

"Pero lo hiciste, tarado." SúperTails hace una pausa. "Cuando afirmas amar a alguien, incluso si lo decís para tus adentros, tácitamente hacés un juramento: el juramento de asegurar el bienestar y la felicidad de esa persona a quien amas. Todos los tipos de amor tienen esto en común, no sólo el amor romántico, sino también el amor a la familia, a los amigos, y a la gente en general. Porque para proteger a la gente como Combatiente por la Libertad, tenés que amar a esa gente; el juramento de Combatiente por la Libertad básicamente sería una forma expresa de ese "juramento de amor", ¿No crees?"

"Es una forma de verlo, sí."

"Pues vos rompiste dos juramentos: el que hiciste como Combatiente por la Libertad, y el que hiciste al afirmar que amabas a Fiona."

"¡Pero yo habría dado lo que fuera por ella!"

"¡Ni una mierda! No fuiste capaz de usar tu cerebro para algo útil, no consolaste a Fiona ni fuiste un buen amigo para ella cuando más lo necesitaba, porque estabas obsesionado con tener una relación estrictamente romántica y eventualmente tener sexo con ella.-"

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES-?!"

"Oh, vamos, no te hagas el mojigato... Con la excepción de las personas asexuales, casi todos a tu edad empiezan a tener esos pensamientos pervertidos. Y sé muy bien que no sos asexual, y que no solamente te gustaba la personalidad de Fiona, sino también su cuerpo."

"Eso no significa que no me sienta avergonzado de tener tales pensamientos sobre ella."

"Sí, sí, como tu digas... A donde quiero llegar es a que deberías haberte conformado con ser sólo uno amigo de Fiona; deberías haberte enfocado únicamente en eso, haberle mostrado las cosas buenas del mundo que ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver, haber permanecido a su lado, y de esa forma haberla "immunizado" ante los siniestros planes de hijos de puta como Scourge. Si en verdad cumplieras los juramentos que hacés, también habrías sacrificado tu propia felicidad y deseos en favor de los de ella, habrías aceptado la posibilidad de que ella no terminara siendo tu novia... Y habrías inervenido en la vida de Fiona cuando se supo que ella estaba saliendo con Scourge en secreto."

"¿Pero eso no habría significado quebrantar mi juramento de todos modos? Habría sido en contra de su voluntad-"

"Eso no importa, porque ella ya había caído en una relación abusiva."

"¡¿A- Abuso?! No, no puede ser. Sí, la relación entre Scourge y Fiona no es saludable, pero tampoco es abusiva."

"¿De dónde crees que ella sacó esa línea de "la supervivencia de los más aptos"? Ella habría muerto varias veces si el mundo se rigiera por ese principio. Durante meses, trabajó y se comprometió con los Combatientes por la Libertad, un equipo que representa lo opuesto, que ayuda y protege a los inocentes, los débiles y los desamparados. Y lo hizo como médica de campo. ¿Qué puede ser más altruista que eso? Y partiendo de esto, ¿Jamás estuviste siquiera un poquito desconcertado de que ella de repente invocara esta suerte de "Darwinismo Social"? ¡¿En serio me vas a decir que eso nunca te hizo arquear una ceja?!"

"..."

"Por otro lado, Scourge sí que cree en la supervivencia de los más aptos. Eso es de esperar: él realmente tiene el poder para imponer su propia voluntad sobre los demás. Pero... ¿Lograr que Fiona piense justo igual que él? La Fiona que conocías jamás habría hecho tan cosa; _ergo_ , Scourge sólo podría haberlo hecho posible metiendo esas ideas en su cabeza cuando ella era más vulnerable."

"Como cuando él se hizo pasar por Sonic... ¡Sí, tuvo que ser en ese momento! Luego, cuando todos empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre su pasado, él le reveló a Fiona su verdadera identidad, ella sintió que se había metido en problemas, no supo cómo reaccionar, y Scourge la manípulo-"

"Y aquellos que manipulan a alguien en esos momentos, cuando sus víctimas son emocionalmente más débiles y más frágiles... ¿Qué son ellos?"

"..."

**"Dilo."**

"Abusadores. Sí... Fiona fue abusada."

"Scourge era la más grande amenaza a su bienestar y felicidad, junto con Eggman. Esto fue obvio desde que se supo de la relación entre ellos."

*snif* "Entiendo..." Tails le dice a SúperTails, mientras este último empieza a caminar a su alrededor sin mirarlo.

"Tenías el poder para neutralizar esa amenaza a la vida de tu amada, y no lo hiciste."

*snif* "Basta, por favor-"

"Tenías el conocimiento para entender los problemas de Fiona y hacer que el resto del equipo los entendiera también... y no lo hiciste."

*sob* "Es suficiente-"

"¡Tenías un juramente que cumplir! ¡Y lo rompiste!"

"¡BASTA! ¡Lo arreglaré!"

"¡Ya es tarde! En este punto, Scourge seguramente ya la mató por dentro, destruyó su alma, borró la personalidad de ea chica de quien te enamoraste. Para muestras, basta un botón: ahora ella actúa como alguien unos años mayor, como si intentara imitar a Rouge y le saliera mal; incluso vos fuiste convencido por su actuación de mierda, olvidaste que seguía siendo sólo una chica apenas unos años mayor que vos, y ahora te ponés a hablar de lo inapropiado que habría sido que vos salieras con ella... Y Scourge convirtió a Fiona en su esclava. Puede que él incluso ya se haya cansado de ella, la haya matado de verdad y la haya tirado como a un trapo viejo."

SúperTails acerca su cara a la de Tails desde delante suyo, mientras un Tails cabizbajo intenta retener las lágrimas.

"Fiona fue la única que pagó el precio... **Y todo por tu culpa.** "

**"¡RRRAAAAAGH!"**

_***¡CRASH!*** _

...

Tails se queda quieto por un rato, su brazo extendido hacia adelante, su puño incrustado en el espejo que ahora está roto pero milagrosamente no se viene abajo, incontables grietas extendiéndose por el vidrio desde el cráter dejado por el golpe. En cuanto a la encarnación de su forma Súper, no queda rastro de él.

Él se relaja poco a poco; retira su mano, dejando que algunos pedacitos de vidrio caigan pero logrando que la mayor parte de lespejo permanezca en su lugar; mira sus nudillos magullados y lacerados... y se mete en la ducha para bañarse. Le duele la mano, pero a él ya no le importa, no después de sentir un dolor aun mayor.

Mientras, el tocadiscos automáticamente cambia de disco.

[ **Soundtrack:** _La sombra de tu sonrisa_ – **Johnny Mandel & Paul Francis Webster, versión de Ella Fitzgerald**]

El baño termina tomando más tiempo de lo que Tails esperaba: su mano lastimada vuelve todo más difícil. Mientras se baña, el zorro nota que se está acumulando demasiada agua en el piso de la ducha, así que chequea el desagüe y ve una masa de pelo dorado y blanco acumulándose allí.

*sigh* "¿En serio? ¿Ya estoy mudando el pelaje otra vez? ¿Tan pronto?"

Se inclina para remover el manojo de pelos y dejarlos a un costado de la ducha. Al levantarse y darse la vuelta...

"¿Qué-? ¡FIONA!"

Efectivamente, la zorra roja está ahí, relajada, apoyada contra un rincón de la ducha, llevando el mismo atuendo con el que él la había imaginado cuando estaba mirando al espejo.

"¡Pero claro que soy yo! ¿A quién esperabas?"

"N- No deberías estar aquí-"

"Si lo que te preocupa es que yo te vea desnudo, te recuerdo que técnicamente siempre andás por la calle desnudo."

"No hablo de eso. ¿Qué hay de Scourge?"

Ella no responde, sólo camina hacia él lentamente, pero sin mover su cuerpo de forma seductora. Entonces él ve que el agua atraviesa el cuerpo de Fiona como si ella no estuviera ahí.

"¿Sos otro producto de mi imaginación, ¿Cierto? No sos real."

Una vez que ella se detiene, se apoya contra la pared otra vez. "¿Soy lo suficientemente real para vos, al menos?"

Tails duda por unos segundos, y luego súbitamente la abraza bien fuerte, mientras ella también devuelve el abrazo.

Él acaba de darse cuenta de algo acerca del miedo: hay cosas que asustan de tal forma que hacen que uno salga corriendo, y otras cosas que asustan mucho más y dejan a uno paralizado. El zorro de dos colas acaba de sentir el tipo de miedo que lo paraliza: el miedo a fallar, a fallarle a sus seres queridos, a no estar a la altura del deber que se le confió, a causarle dolor y sufrimiento a los demás haciendo algo errado o quedándose sin hacer nada.

"Te extraño tanto... Sé que no había nada entre nosotros, y puede que nunca lo haya habido incluso si te hubieras quedado. Pero no me importa." Sigue abrazando a Fiona, pero intentando evitar que ella vea su cara. "Admirar tu inteligencia, ayudarte en todo lo que pudieras necesitar, oir tu voz, sentarme a escucharte, contemplarte desde lejos como si fueras la más hermosa escultura de todos los tiempos... Eso habría bastado. Pero no hice nada de eso... Te fallé..." Él deshace el abrazo. "¿Crees que tengo alguna chance de corregir mi error? Porque podría seguir teniéndote a vos, una versión irreal de Fiona, en mi mente, pero preferiría a la Fiona del mundo real si hubiera alguna chance de traerla de vuelta-"

Fiona lo interrumpe apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Creo que es mejor si te quedás conmigo, la que vos llamás "una versión irreal de Fiona". En el mundo real, ya es tarde para salvarme."

"No..." Él empieza a llorar otra vez. "¡No! ¡Debe haber una manera! *sob* ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo rescatarte del abuso! ¡Puedo traer de vuelta a la Fiona de quien me enamoré-!"

"La recuperación del abuso no funciona así, Miles: luego de haber pasado por algo así, yo jamás habría vuelto a ser la misma, y tal vez jamás me habría recuperado ni habría sido capaz de empezar una relación con nadie nunca más. Pero de todos modos... No podés hacer nada más-"

"¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!"

Fiona responde a su pregunta unos segundos después. La expresión en su cara indica que está calmada, así que la respuesta resulta ser totalmente inesperada.

"Lo siento tanto, Miles... Estoy muerta."

Ambos se quedan callados, y Fiona sigue extrañamente tranquila. Mientras, Tails retrocede unos pasos, apoya la espalda contra la pared, y deja que su cuerpo resbale lentamente hasta que termina sentado en una esquina en el piso de la ducha. El agua sigue cayendo sobre su cara, impidiéndole ver, pero él se queda quieto y con los ojos cerrados.

Hasta donde le concierne a Tails, se acabó todo. Su peor temor se ha hecho realidad: es totalmente posible que Fiona ya esté muerta, y aunque Scourge haya sido quién la mató una vez que se cansó de ella, ahora su sangre está en las manos del joven zorro.

* * *

Más o menos una hora después, Sonic llega al taller y llama a Tails. Al no recibir respuesta, el erizo lo busca por todo el lugar, finalmente lo encuentra en el baño... y allí él queda estupefacto por lo que ve: su "hermano pequeño" sentado en el piso de una esquina de la ducha, con un fragmento ensangrentado del espejo en su mano derecha, y con un largo y horrible corte a lo largo a lo largo del lado interno del su brazo izquierdo. Tails ha sangrado un montón, pero la energía Caos en su cuerpo cerró la herida, repuso la sangre perdida y lo salvó de la muerte.

El zorro no está haciendo casi absolutamente nada, parece ignorar lo que pasa a su alrededor, y debdo a que ya es medianoche y el agua caliente de la ducha tiene un efecto relajante, él apenas puede permanecer despierto. Todo lo que hace es susurrar una misma frase cada unos pocos segundos...

"Le he fallado."

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de los cómics de Archie-Sonic, no en el de mis fanfics. Se podría ubicar el algún punto justo después del número #197, el final del arco de "Bold New Moebius". Por otra parte, también intenté escribir algo que sirva como reemplazo para "Worth the effort", la historia secundaria del número #172.
> 
> Verán... "Stargazing", la historia secundaria del número 151, fue escrita por Tania Del Rio: estaba centrada en Nicole y Sally, era una historia muy dulce, estaba bien escrita, tenía mucho subtexto de SallyXNicole pero ese subtexto se sentía natural y convincente (de hecho, esa historia es la razón por la que ahora shippeo a Sally con Nicole además de con Sonic), y estaba en las antípodas de la basura misógina que Penders estaba escribiendo al mismo tiempo.
> 
> "Worth the effort" también fue escrita por Del Rio, pero era acerca de Amy Rose entrenando con el único fin de lograr que "Sonikku-senpai" se dé cuenta de ella. No se queé piensan ustedes, pero a mí me parece triste que Del Rio, la talentosa escritora de una historia tan progresista y profunda como "Stargazing", escribiera más tarde algo sobre alguien (una mujer, para ser exactos) cuiya vida entera sigue girando alrededor de Sonic... A menos que la intención original de Del Rio haya sido precisamente advertir sobre la obsesión y dependencia de Amy, tratando de dejar en claro que no era algo bueno ni "romántico" ni saludable. Aunque los mandatos de SEGA quizás hayan jodido las cosas (otra vez), y esta fue la única opción que le quedó a Del Rio cuando iba a escribir una historia sobre Amy. De todos modos, queda algo que se puede rescatar de todo esto: con Del Rio escribiendo en lugar de Penders, Julie-Su finalmente fue retratada como la luchadora competente e independiente que se suponía que era; es una lástima que la historia se hubiera centrado en Amy en vez de en Julie-Su.
> 
> En fin... Pensé que, luego de la traición de Fiona y el resto de lo que pasó en la historia principal del número #172, lo más apropiado como historia secundaria de ese mismo número habría sido algo acerca de Tails lidiando por los sentimientos de culpa por " haberle fallado" y haber dejado que Scourge la manipulara. Una historia así también habría sido útil para hablar del abuso y explicar mejor el súbito cambio en el comportamiento e ideas de Fiona. Sin embargo, lo que acabo de escribir, esta forma específica de abordar esos temas, tiene un poquito de derramamiento de sangre, violencia que no es caricaturesca en absoluto, un tono más bien oscuro, algunos insultos, desnudez implícita de alguien que se está tomando un baño, intentos de suicidio implícitos, mención de cosas de la pubertad, posibles enfermedades mentales, corazones rotos, fantasmas, un preadolescente con traumas de guerra, entre otras cosas que no habrían sido aprobadas por los encargados de publicar el cómic, sin importar si está bien hablar de esas cosas.
> 
> Y lo de "SúperTails" como alguien separado de Tails, y Knuckles habiendo advertido sobre lo que eso podía significar... Sí, se basa en el Súper Sonic del cómic británico.
> 
> La forma en que SuperTails habla de los diferentes tipos de amor está basada en parte en cómo lo veían los antiguos griegos: llamaban "Eros" al amor que sentís cuando estás "locamente" enamorado de alguien, "Philia" a la amistad del estilo de la camaradería (por ejemplo, lo que hay entre Tails y Sonic siempre y cuando su amistad esté bien escrita), "Storge" al amor por la familia, "Pragma" al amor en una relación de larga data, "Philautia" al amor por uno mismo (del cual el narcicismo sería una variante negativa), "Manía" al amor que se experimenta cuando uno ya está mal de la cabeza, y "Agape" al amor altruísta e incondicional por la humanidad toda (el tipo de amor que todo Combatiente por la Libertad debería sentir al cumplir con su deber, tal como SuperTails le dice a Tails en esta historia).
> 
> Hablando nuevamente de esta historia en sí... ¿Fiona está muerta realmente? ¿O su fantasma es sólo algo inventado por la mente de Tails? ¿Está él bajo la influencia de un hechicero, como sucedió tantas veces en los cómics? ¿O en verdad está perdiendo la razón? Las respuestas a estas preguntas... quedan a discreción de cada lector.


End file.
